Une rencontre diabolique
by Nana1983
Summary: Encore une fois, je veux garder le suspense pour vous autres lecteurs... na!


**Une rencontre diabolique****  
****de Najoua Norredine**

J'étais là, en face d'elle, à lui demander de se calmer. Non, à la supplier de se calmer. Elle était fébrile, me répétait à brûle-pourpoint qu'un monstre dénommé Tetrano cherchait à l'engrosser. Je trouvais son histoire absurde, voire irréaliste. Mais elle clamait la véracité de ses dires.

- Charlotte, calme-toi ma puce. C'est moi, Kévin, ton mari.

- Kévin ! Tu dois me croire ! J'ai peur, Kévin, tellement peur ! scandait-elle sans relâche, les yeux pétrifiés et les joues brûlantes.

- Ne t'en fais mon amour ! Je suis là, avec toi, fais-je en la serrant étroitement contre ma poitrine.

La nuit approchait à grands pas, et Charlotte semblait tétanisée à l'idée qu'il puisse faire nuit noire. Car selon elle, le monstre Tetrano se manifesterait dans l'ombre vaseuse et l'absence de lumière. Elle grelottait dans son manteau marron. Je la serrais à lui briser les côtes, mais elle ne disait rien. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Je lui préparai une tisane qu'elle but d'un seul trait pour se réchauffer les entrailles, sans résultat. Qui était donc ce Tetrano qui menaçait la santé mentale de ma femme ?

Vers deux heures du matin, Charlotte se réveilla en sursaut et recommença à délirer. Elle disait que Tetrano était sur le seuil de notre porte, qu'il allait venir d'un moment à l'autre.

Le lendemain, Charlotte avait les yeux injectés de sang. Elle avait dormi pendant une trentaine de minutes, sans plus. Du coup, elle était cadavérique, pâle comme la mort. Ses cheveux noirs étaient fadasses et sa peau était d'un blanc crémeux. Une icône gothique. Je décidai de faire appel à mon ami Julien, psychiatre de son état parce que je ne pouvais accepter que ce Tetrano existait vraiment. Charlotte refusa d'obtempérer, m'accusant de trahison et me parlant de coup monté, de complot. Elle jurait qu'elle était tombée dans un traquenard infernal.

- Ton Julien peut se foutre son expertise là où je pense. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un psy, Kévin !

- S'il te plaît, Charlotte, calme-toi. Je veux juste que tu aies un brin de causette avec lui. Cela ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis, vous êtes bons amis toi et Julien.

- Je suis simplement courtoise avec lui parce que c'est ton ami et que tu sembles l'apprécier tout particulièrement. Mais pour moi, sa tête d'ange séraphin ne me revient pas !

Sans que je sache pourquoi et au bout de quinze minutes de pourparlers, elle me gifla avant de se frapper la tête contre un meuble. Mon cri resta prisonnier de ma gorge. Son front saignait abondamment. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Bientôt, son sang se mélangea à ses larmes amères. Son menton égouttait comme un robinet mal fermé.

- Charlotte, calme-toi. On n'ira voir personne si tel est ton souhait. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi te laver le visage.

Elle opina du chef. Je venais de gagner une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Après lui avoir appliqué du sparadrap sur sa blessure désinfectée, je revins à la charge mais plus en douceur.

- On pourrait sortir un peu, sweetie. Cela te dirait, un petit tour dans le square du quartier ?

- A condition que tu ne me parles plus jamais de ce Julien.

- C'est promis.

Dehors, ma femme me sembla plus anxieuse que jamais. Elle toisait tous les passants avec des yeux exorbités, où son ancienne candeur s'était métamorphosée en méfiance presque haineuse.

- Charlotte, pourquoi tu regardes les gens de cette manière ?

- Il y a un monstre niché dans le cœur noir de chacun d'entre eux. Je ne vois que toi qui soit épargné par cette noirceur.

- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas été épargnée toi ? me hasardai-je à lui demander.

- Hélas, non. Tetrano s'est approprié mon âme depuis plusieurs jours déjà. 666 heures pour être exacts.

- Tu me cites le nombre du diable ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Tetrano est un acolyte de Satan.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Tetrano.

- C'est un nouveau monstre…

- ... Récemment recruté par le grand manitou, hein ?

- Ne te moque pas, Kévin ! Sinon, je te gifle encore !

- Parlons-en justement de ta gifle. C'est la première fois que tu lèves la main sur moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je voulais être sûre que tu existais pour de vrai. Alors, au lieu de te pincer, je t'ai giflé pour m'assurer de ta consistance physique.

- Ma consistance physique ?! Nouvelle notion ma foi, fis-je en allumant une cigarette, sachant à quel point Charlotte détestait me voir fumer.

Nous nous asseyions sur un banc du square. En face de nous, un blondin joue au ballon avec son père. Je m'aventure à philosopher avec ma femme.

- Ce petit garçon blond aussi est habité par l'esprit du mal ?

- Non mais il va être contaminé par son père.

- Tu es folle ! murmurai-je en collant ma bouche « nicotinée » sur sa joue vermillonne.

- Je ne suis pas folle, simplement extralucide.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé, soufflai-je sur sa nuque.

Charlotte grelottait toujours. Grelottait-elle de désir ou de froid ? Je ne saurais dire…

- Charlotte, veux-tu être mère ?

Charlotte me poussa violemment. Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait toujours en tête son histoire de monstre « engrosseur ».

- Kévin, comment peux-tu souhaiter que je sois mère ? Tu veux que j'enfante un monstre ?

- Charlotte, cesse de raconter des conneries. Le bébé sera de moi, et non de ton Tetrano.

- Ce n'est pas mon Tetrano. C'est le monstre qui a remplacé Sammaël. C'est comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, un acolyte du diable.

- Tu sembles très calme pour quelqu'un de possédé… On se prend un petit café, fis-je en pointant du doigt l'enseigne rutilante d'un café restaurant ayant pignon sur rue.

- A condition que tu ne refumes plus une autre de ces saloperies, chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille en glissant sa main dans la poche de mon jean bleu pour s'emparer de mon paquet de clopes.

Je soufflai pesamment en me rendant à l'évidence : ma femme décide pour moi !

Dans la terrasse du café, Charlotte semblait calme, presque sereine. Une brise printanière embrassait sa peau et jouait délicieusement avec ses cheveux noir de jais aux reflets rougeâtres. J'étais vraiment amoureux de ma femme. Mais cet amour allait-il survivre au délire de Charlotte ? La blonde Charlotte devenue brune. Elle avait teint ses beaux cheveux couleur or en noir à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et depuis avait gardé le réflexe de les teindre à chaque fois qu'une mèche blonde se manifestait à la surface de son cuir chevelu. Charlotte et moi nous connaissions depuis les années collège. Je l'avais surprise essayant un soutien-gorge rose bonbon rembourré dans les toilettes des garçons. Elle avait treize ans, soit un an de moins que moi. Je l'ai aimé à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Les toilettes, ce n'est pas très romantique me direz-vous, mais son parfum à elle (vanille bourbon si je ne m'abuse), couvrait toutes les autres odeurs pestilentielles propres aux WC. Je lui avais carrément demandé de sortir avec moi une semaine après notre rencontre dans les toilettes. A ma requête, elle répondit par un grand éclat de rire et me pinça la joue droite avant de m'embrasser sur le cou. Je répondis par un petit baiser sur ses cheveux parfumés à la camomille. Ses cheveux si blonds devenaient presque blancs sous la lumière du soleil. Je l'aimais déjà à n'en plus finir.

- Est-ce que Tetrano est venu ce soir ? me hasardai-je à demander à ma tendre épouse.

- Non. Il n'était pas là. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Les représailles seront terribles.

- Franchement, soupirai-je en me saisissant de sa main gauche posée à plat sur la table.

- Franchement quoi, Kévin ?

- Franchement, je ne sais plus que penser… Ma femme est-elle une aliénée mentale ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas cinglée ! Je suis bien au contraire extra-lucide !

- Moui, fis-je en faisant une moue dubitative.

Elle arracha sa main gauche de mon étreinte, et se prépara à déguerpir du café quand une déflagration se fit entendre à l'étage.

- Je te parie que c'est Tetrano qui est à l'origine de cette explosion !

- Tu es tarée ! TA-REE !!!

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et fila comme une comète sur la chaussée. Elle faillit se faire percuter par une voiture. J'étais resté sur place. Un beuglement sinistre parvint à mes oreilles. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un chien mutant mais c'était bien pire que mes conjectures. Il s'agissait d'une créature mi-humaine, mi-animale avec des poils fauves et rouges entrelacés. Une balafre barrait le visage du curieux personnage. Serait-ce Tetrano ?

- Où est Charlotte ? vagit la chimère.

- C'est de ma femme que vous parlez ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais le seul à être resté au café. Tous les clients avaient pris la poudre d'escampette devant l'ampleur du vacarme et la vision horrible de cette bête malodorante et disgracieuse. Pour ma part, je me disais que j'étais tout simplement en train de cauchemarder et que plusieurs heures additionnées de jeu à _Silent Hill_ expliquaient ce rêve angoissant. Mais non ! Il ne s'agissait nullement d'une vision mais bel et bien de la réalité.

- Où est Charlotte ? postillonna le monstre bipède.

- Est-ce que c'est toi le fameux Tetrano ?

- Où est Charlotte ? recommença à meugler la créature diabolique.

- LA FERME !!!

Je criai tellement fort que le monstre me considéra un instant avec étonnement, avant de passer à la charge. Au début, j'eus l'impression en recevant le premier coup, qu'on m'avait charcuté les tripes avec un sabre. Mais le temps aidant, je commençai à m'habituer aux taloches mordantes de « Tetrano ». Je m'éveillai à l'hôpital. Des fils entortillés me retenaient à la vie. Des yeux d'un bleu délavé me fixaient avec effroi.

- Kévin… Oh Kévin… C'est affreux…

- De quoi parles-tu ? murmuré-je en soufflant sur les grands yeux bleus.

- C'est affreux…

J'avais une envie immodérée d'envoyer ma main s'aplatir sur la joue livide de ma femme, mais l'arrivée impromptue de l'infirmière sauva in extremis Charlotte de ma gifle sifflante. L'infirmière en question m'administra une piqûre avant de me présenter un plat où gisaient des aliments immondes.

- Franchement, j'ai pas faim… Je laisse ça à plus tard…

- Il faut manger, monsieur Lebleu. Faites-moi confiance. Ça n'en a pas l'air mais c'est goûteux.

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire. Mais à voir la gueule de la bouffe, j'en doute…

- Mange Kévin ! C'est pour ton bien !

- Oh ! La ferme, Charlotte ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute !

En un bond, j'étais hors du lit d'hôpital, « décâblé » et énervé.

- Comment as-tu fait la connaissance de Tetrano ? Manifestement, c'est ton amant qui s'est déguisé en monstre pour me faire la peur de ma vie, c'est ça ?

- Tu es fou, Kévin. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je parle de ce connard de Tetrano qui respire comme un buffle et qui meugle comme une vache !

- Qui est Tetrano ?

- Mais enfin, tu vas pas me dire que t'as oublié qui est Tetrano ! Tu disais qu'il allait t'engrosser !

- Mon Dieu ! Mon mari est devenu fou !

Avais-je rêvé ? Tetrano était-il né de mon imagination ? Les imprécations de l'infirmière me firent asseoir docilement sur mon lit.

- Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ?

- Tu ne te souviens donc plus de rien ! Tu as essayé de te suicider, Kévin !

- Me suicider ? Et pourquoi je garde le souvenir de Tetrano en tête ?

- Parce que c'est le méchant principal de ton histoire sur les diablotins… Tu es écrivain, tu te souviens maintenant ?

- Diablotins ? Ecrivain ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Charlotte ?

- Mais enfin, Kévin ! Remets-toi ! Tu n'arrives plus à discerner le faux du vrai ! Reprends-toi mon chéri !

J'étais en état de choc. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Mais plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que c'était probable que je sois écrivain, étant donné que je ne me souvenais plus de mon métier. En fait de souvenirs justement, je ne me souvenais pratiquement de rien, excepté le fait que Tetrano voulait engrosser ma femme. Et maintenant, voilà que ma douce moitié me disait que Tetrano n'était qu'un personnage de roman. Merde ! Je me sentais mal à l'idée d'avoir rêvé toutes ces conneries !

- Je veux sortir de cet endroit, Charlotte, dis-je d'une voix blanche et éteinte.

- Bien sûr, mon amour. Je suis venue te chercher d'ailleurs. Mais…

- Mais quoi encore ?

- Il va falloir que tu prennes les cachets que t'as prescrit le médecin…

- Quels cachets encore ?

- Il s'agit juste de cachets pour dormir mais aussi pour te rasséréner.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de calmants, Charlotte. Je sors d'un cauchemar bizarre et je veux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu cries en parlant.

- Je ne crie pas, Charlotte. Ne m'énerve pas !

- Très bien, très bien. En route !

Dans la voiture bleu métallisé de ma femme, un silence de mort se fit. En sourdine jouait la radio. Une chanson très romantique passait sur les ondes, mais je n'en avais cure. Il ne me venait même pas à l'esprit d'adresser un sourire cajoleur à ma dulcinée.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais je préfère que nous montions d'abord, me déclara Charlotte sur un ton énigmatique en appuyant de sa main manucurée sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Une fois installés dans la salle de séjour, elle se faufila dans la cuisine et revint avec du thé noir citronné et des biscottes.

- Je sais que tu as toujours été contre l'idée d'en avoir, mais moi, je ne peux me résoudre à cette situation.

- De quoi parles-tu, Charlotte ?

- Je suis enceinte, Kévin.

Je restai groggy. Enceinte ? Ma femme était enceinte et prétendait que je n'avais jamais voulu avoir des enfants. J'étais aux anges tout en me disant que le bébé était peut-être de Tetrano. Mais que dis-je encore ? Je suis le père du bébé ! Merde ! Je me blottis contre le ventre de ma femme.

- Je suis très heureux, Charlotte. Très heureux parce que je vais devenir papa !

- Sérieusement ? Tu m'as toujours dit que les enfants étaient l'œuvre des vantards qui voulaient laisser une trace de leur passage sur Terre !

- J'ai dit ça moi ? Ma foi, j'étais un idiot alors d'avoir débité pareille sornette. Dans mes bras, ma puce !

Je l'étreignis à lui casser les côtes. Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, et plongea une biscotte beurrée dans ma bouche.

- Tu dois reprendre des forces, chéri. Tu as une sale mine.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu attenter à ma vie ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Tu disais que les lecteurs étaient des idiots finis parce qu'ils n'achetaient pas tes bouquins…

- Eh ben, quel prétentieux je faisais…, soufflai-je en me calant plus profondément dans mon fauteuil tapissé de velours vert.

- Tu as changé positivement… A quelque chose, malheur est bon !

- Tu sais, dans mon cauchemar, c'était toi l'hystérique dans l'histoire.

- Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi. J'étais bluffée par ton calme et ton charisme. Mais je suppose que tu cachais bien ton jeu ou devrais-je dire, ton vrai tempérament. Cela fait 666 heures que nous sommes mariés, tu sais…

- PARDON ? Pourquoi parles-tu en heure ? Tu utilises le nombre du diable, tu le sais ça ?

- Je l'ignorais… Je voulais juste te montrer que je savais calculer…

- Tu disais dans mon cauchemar que Tetrano s'était approprié ton âme il y avait de cela 666 heures…

- Encore ce Tetrano ! Mais enfin, Kévin, tu as rêvé tout ça !

- Peut-être, peut-être pas…

Charlotte faillit laisser tomber sa tasse de thé. Elle se rapprocha sensiblement de moi, de sorte que son nez touchait à présent le mien. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous restâmes là, à nous considérer en silence. Elle fut la première à casser la spirale de ce silence parlant.

- Je t'aime, Kévin. Et je déteste te voir comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu confonds rêve et réalité. Ça relève de la…

- Psychiatrie ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire, fis-je en lui coupant la parole.

- Calme-toi, Kévin. Tu cries sans t'en rendre compte.

- Je ne crie pas, Charlotte. Toute cette histoire me rend malade !

Charlotte s'éloigna de moi, et alla s'enfermer dans notre chambre. J'enfilai ma veste de cuir noir, et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Dehors, une bruine légère tambourinait sur ma tête. Je pris parti de m'installer dans un café. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il s'agissait du café restaurant où j'avais rencontré Tetrano. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je m'enfonçai dans le café au milieu des fumeroles grisâtres et des éclats de rire gras. Je m'installai dans une table au fond, dans un coin à demi-éclairé par une lampe rouge.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, Kévin.

J'entendis une voix doucereuse derrière moi. Puis, un visage se détacha dans la demi-pénombre. Ce fut le visage symétrique d'un jeune adolescent aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux très bleus qui m'apparut. Il y avait quelque chose de ma femme dans ce visage. La frange de cheveux noirs je suppose et le regard perçant, transparent, pénétrant et cassant.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je connais ton nom comme je connais le nom de tout un chacun ici-bas.

- Ici-bas ? Parce que vous venez d'en haut vous ? fis-je sur le ton de la blague.

- Je m'appelle Lucifer.

- Et moi, je suis le pape Benoît XVI déguisé en écrivain ! Et puis d'abord, Lucifer est blond !

- Certes mais après avoir été chassé du Paradis, mes cheveux ont noirci.

- Très bien, Monsieur je-sais-tout…

- Tetrano est ton double maléfique.

- Vous lisez mes livres ! J'en suis très heureux !

- Arrête avec ça, Lebleu. Sinon, je te jure que ça va très mal se passer pour ton matricule. Je veux que tu l'invoques pour que je puisse le détruire. Je n'aime pas la concurrence.

- Vous êtes trop beau pour être confondu avec un monstre.

- Vraiment ? éclata-t-il de rire. Merci du compliment.

- Vous ressemblez à Charlotte, ma femme… en moins virile…

- Très drôle !

- Je l'invoque ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu vidéo que je sache ! Comment puis-je l'invoquer ce connard ?

- Tu dois justement faire comme si j'étais ta femme. C'est quand tu as peur pour Charlotte que le monstre vient.

- Ah ça y est ! J'ai compris ! T'es de la jaquette, mon chéri. Désolé, mais moi, je suis hétéro…

- Ça suffit ! Ecoute-moi pour changer. Pense très fort à ta femme en me regardant et Tetrano viendra. Je me charge du reste.

- Attends voir, si je n'ai pas rêvé, comment cela se fait-il que ma femme soutienne que Tetrano n'existe pas ?

- Il n'y a que toi pour le voir. C'est comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ton double maléfique. Chaque être humain a son double maléfique en cette Terre. Mais le tien est particulièrement puissant parce que tu as beaucoup d'imagination et de haine à revendre. Tu es un misanthrope en puissance.

- Charmant descriptif. J'en reprendrai bien un morceau avec mon café, fis-je en vidant ma tasse d'un seul trait.

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Croyez-le ou pas, mais j'embrassai l'étranger à pleine bouche, et quelques secondes plus tard, Tetrano était là, baveux et répugnant devant moi.

- Je m'occupe de lui, déclara l'étranger en faisant tournoyer sa longue veste noire. Je remarquai alors des ailes noires derrière son dos.

- Mon Dieu, me dis-je. J'ai embrassé Lucifer ! Merde !

Le jeune adolescent au visage imberbe, se battait de toute sa force contre Tetrano qui essayait de l'étrangler de ses deux mains velues. Ils sortirent du café et s'envolèrent dans les cieux pour régler leur différend. Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, Lucifer revint sur Terre, fourbu mais heureux.

- C'est bon. Je l'ai battu.

- Et ?

- Tu es libre de tes mouvements.

Lucifer était sur le point de s'éloigner quand je lui empoignais le bras. Je me sentais étrange en sa présence. De but en blanc, le jeune homme m'embrassa sur les lèvres en souriant.

- On est quittes, fit-il en tournant les talons.

- Hé !

- Quoi, Kévin ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu du chemin.

- On peut se revoir ? me hasardai-je à demander sur le ton de la drague.

- On se reverra en Enfer.

**FIN**


End file.
